Chad Gable
| birth_place = Minneapolis, Minnesota | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Orlando, Florida | billed = | trainer = WWE Performance Center | debut = October 26, 2003 | retired = }} Charles "Chas" Betts (March 8, 1986) is an American professional wrestler and amateur wrestler. He is currently signed to WWE where he performs on the Smackdown brand under the ring name Chad Gable. He is a one-time WWE NXT Tag Team Champion, one-time WWE Smackdown Tag Team Champion, and one-time WWE Raw Tag Team Champion. Amateur wrestling career Betts won the 2012 U.S. Olympic Trials at 84 kg GR and thus competed at the 2012 Olympics. He won against Keitani Graham from the Federated States of Micronesia in the qualification round to proceed to face off against Pablo Shorey of Cuba, losing 3-0, thus eliminating him from the competition. Chas was a Minnesota high school state champion and is a graduate of Northern Michigan University. Chas defeated Jordan Holm 2 to 0 at the finals of the 2012 U.S. Olympic Trials Professional wrestling career Early career (2003-2005, 2012-2013) Under his real name, Betts debuted in his home state of Minnesota as early as October 26, 2003 in Midwest Pro Wrestling (MPW). His first match was against the reigning champion Casanova for the MPW Cruiserweight Championship. The following year on April 25, 2004, Betts formed a one-time tag team known in MPW as Team Storm with Kurt Pope. Together they won their first and only tag match defeating Johnny Emerald & Version 2. He wrestled his final MPW match on August 8, 2004 against Arik Cannon, ending in a draw. In 2005, Betts continued wrestling in his home state appearing in a single match for Northern Impact Wrestling (NIW), against Kid Krazy. After a seven-year hiatus, Betts returned on November 17, 2012 to wrestle in local state shows including Pro Wrestling Battleground (PWB) where he challenged the reigning champion Luther Wilson III for the PWB Breakout Championship but did not succeed in winning the title. During his final match in PWB, Betts held the PWB Championship, successfully retaining the title against challenger Renny D. He later appeared in Minnesota's American Wrestling Federation (AWF) between January and February 2013, in which he won his only two matches, defeating Aaron Corbin and future WWE 205 Live superstar Arya Daivari. On March 9, 2013, Betts debuted in Minnesota Independent Wrestling (MIW), where he defeated Benjamin Sailer. On October 26, 2013, Betts debuted in Minnesota's Heavy On Wrestling (HOW) promotion at HOW Declaration where he challenged reigning champion Arya Daivari for the HOW Undisputed title, but did not succeed in winning the championship. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE In November 2013, Betts announced that he had signed a contract with the professional wrestling promotion WWE. He was assigned to the WWE Performance Center in Orlando, Florida. NXT (2014-2016) He made his in-ring debut as Chad Gable at a NXT house show in Cocoa Beach, Florida on September 5, 2014 where he defeated Troy McClain. On September 6, Gable defeated McClain again. On September 13, Gable was first defeated by CJ Parker. On the September 25 NXT Taping, Gable lost to Dash Wilder. On February 6, Gable scored a win over Mike Rallis. Six days later on the February 12 NXT Taping, Gable defeated Rallis again. The following day on February 13, Gable defeated Rallis. On February 20, Gable lost to Solomon Crowe. On February 21, Gable defeated Michael Carter. On March 12, Gable defeated Rallis. During March 13 and March 14, Gable suffered consecutive defeats to Solomon Crowe. On April 2 Gable lost to Crowe. On the April 3 edition of NXT, Gable teamed with allies Angelo Dawkins and Sawyer Fulton in a losing six-man tag team match against Mike Rallis, Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson. On April 4 and April 10 Gable lost to Solomon Crowe in singles action. On April 11, Gable wrestled and lost to Steve Cutler. On April 18 Gable once more endured another lost to Solomon Crowe in singles competition. During the May 1st, 2nd and 7th editions of NXT Gable endured consecutive defeats by Mojo Rawley. Mike Rallis would defeat Gable on the May 9th and 23rd editions of NXT. Bull Dempsey handed Gable with a defeat on May 14. The month of May concluded with losing singles matches, first against Solomon Crowe on May 29 and again against Mojo Rawley on May 30. On June 5, Gable lost to Tye Dillinger. On the June 18 NXT taping, Gable teamed with Jason Jordan to defeat Steve Cutler and Elias Samson. On June 27, Gable & Jordan lost to Aiden English & Simon Gotch. On July 9, Gable & Jordan defeated Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder. On July 11, Gable lost to Aiden English for the first time in singles action against each other. On July 16, Gable and Jason Jordan defeated Elias Samson & Manny Garcia. Smackdown (2016-2018) Gable made his main roster debut during the August 9, 2016 edition of Smackdown, alongside his NXT tag team partner Jason Jordan. Known as American Alpha during the latter period of their time in NXT, they quickly became part of the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Title Tournament scene, advancing in the first round after eliminating team Breezango (Fandango & Tyler Breeze). American Alpha advanced to the Fatal Four-Way title match held on September 25, involving the defending champions Heath Slater & Rhyno, Breezango (Fandango & Tyler Breeze) and The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso). Although unsuccessful in winning the titles on that occasion, Gable and Jordan would continue to pursue Tag Team gold for the remaining months of 2016, in other tournaments and qualifier matches. On the December 27 edition of Smackdown, American Alpha won the Smackdown Tag Team titles in a Fatal Four Way Elimination match, defeating Heath Slater & Rhyno, The Usos, and defending champions Luke Harper & Randy Orton. On the March 21, 2017 on Smackdown, American Alpha lost the tag titles to The Usos. After July 16, American Alpha dissolved after Jason Jordan's departure from the team as a result of his draft to the Raw roster. Gable formed a new team with former tag team champion Shelton Benjamin. The new team won their debut match during the August 29th episode of Smackdown, defeating The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor). Gable and Benjamin quickly joined the tag team title picture, wrestling in their first title match on October 9 in a Four-Way against the defending tag team champions The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso), along with challengers Breezango (Fandango & Tyler Breeze) and The New Day (Big E & Xavier Woods). Throughout the months of November and December 2017, Gable and Benjamin continued to be involved in tag team title matches, including a Four Way title match at Clash Of Champions where they met The Usos, Aiden English & Rusev and The New Day (Big E & Kofi Kingston). On December 26, Gable and Benjamin won a Number 1 Contendership Triple Threat match after defeating Aiden English & Rusev and The New Day members Big E & Xavier Woods. During the December 28 Holiday Tour, Gable and Benjamin met the tag champions The Usos in a Triple Threat match involving Big E & Xavier Woods. Once more The Usos successfully defeated both challenger teams. During the New Year's special edition of Smackdown on January 2, 2018, Gable and Benjamin once more had a title match against The Usos. During the match, both teams made simultaneous tags to their partners. Both teams eventually found themselves out of the ring and at the latter moments of their title match, causing confusion as to who were the legal participants. Once inside the ring, Gable and Benjamin administered a top-rope powerbomb to one half of the Usos team, allowing Gable to secure a pin. However, a second referee entered the ring to challenge the decision, pointing out the fact that Gable was not the legal man, nor was his opponent. The match was restarted and resulted in the Usos successfully defeating Gable and Benjamin, to retain the tag team titles. Gable and Benjamin continued their feud with The Usos for the tag team titles throughout the remainder of the month, reaching its peak on January 28 at the Royal Rumble, in a Best Two Out Of Three Falls match won by the defending champions. They spent the course of February and March involved in title matches against The Usos while also competing against challenger teams including The New Day and Aiden English & Rusev during the WrestleMania house show tour. They had their final tag title matches in two consecutive April house shows, again meeting defeat by the reigning champions The Usos. At WrestleMania 34, both Gable and Benjamin entered the Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal that was eventually won by Matt Hardy. Four days after WrestleMania, Gable and Bejamin entered the WWE Greatest Royal Rumble on April 27, competing against 48 other opponents until the match was won by Braun Strowman. Raw (2018-2019) After the 2018 Superstar Shake-up, Gable was assigned to Raw. He wrestled his first match on the May 7 episode of Monday Night RAW, losing to Jinder Mahal, also drafted from Smackdown. On May 21, he wrestled his second Raw singles match, losing to Dolph Ziggler. On the following week on May 28, Gable was defeated by Drew McIntyre. During the June 18 episode of Raw, Gable lost to Jinder Mahal in a singles rematch. Three months later, Gable returned on the September 3 edition of Raw, teaming with Bobby Roode in a tag match defeating The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor). During the September 10 edition of Raw, Gable & Roode defeated The Ascension in a rematch. Their rivalry continued during the September 17 episode of RAW, with Gable defeating Ascension member Viktor. The following week on September 24, Gable was defeated by Viktor's partner Konnor. The following month, Gable returned for the October 8 episode of RAW, where he and Roode defeated The Ascension in a rematch. Gable and Roode returned for the month's final episode of RAW on October 29, during which they won a triple threat tag team match, defeating teams Authors of Pain (rebranded as team AOP) and The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor). The following month, Gable and Roode returned for the [[November 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW results|November 12 episode of Monday Night RAW]], during which they won a Survivor Series Qualifying Tag Team Battle Royal. During the Survivor Series Kickoff, Gable and Roode competed in the Twenty Man Tag Team Elimination match as part of Team RAW. The match ended with Team SmackDown LIVE emerging victorious. After Survivor Series, Gable and Roode returned on the [[November 19, 2018 Monday Night RAW results|November 19 episode of Monday Night RAW]], during which they defeated reigning RAW Tag Team Champions AOP (Akam & Rezar) in a non-title tag team match. The following week during the November 26 episode of RAW, team AOP defeated Gable & Roode in a title match for the RAW Tag Team Championship. Returning the following month on the [[December 3, 2018 Monday Night RAW results|December 3 episode of RAW]], Gable & Roode lost a Three-On-Two Handicap match against team AOP & Drake Maverick. The following week on the [[December 10, 2018 Monday Night RAW results|December 10 episode of RAW]], Gable & Roode defeated team AOP in a title match to win the RAW Tag Team Champion for the first time in their WWE careers. This marked Gable's third Tag Team Championship reign. Gable and Roode entered a feud against The Revival beginning during the [[December 24, 2018 Monday Night RAW results|Christmas Eve Episode of RAW]]. The title match led to a confusion between legal competitors, resulting in Gable securing a pinfall over Revival member Scott Dawson, to successfully retain the tag team titles. After replay footage later revealed Dawson was in fact not legally tagged into the match prior to the eventual pinfall, it was decided a rematch would be held. Gable and Roode met The Revival in a title rematch held the following year during the [[January 7, 2019 Monday Night RAW results|January 7 episode of RAW]]. It was also decided the rematch would be contested with Lumberjack rules included. The match concluded with further controversy after Gable and Dawson were engaged in roll-up pin attempts. With help from Bobby Roode, Gable was able to roll Dawson into a final pin, but his opponent's foot landed on the bottom rope. However, this was not noticed by the referee who performed a three-count on Dawson, declaring Gable and Roode the victors and reigning Tag Team Champions. Their title reign ended the following month on the February 11 episode of Monday Night RAW, during which Gable and Roode lost to The Revival in a title rematch. The following month on the March 18 episode of Monday Night RAW, Gable received the opportunity to wrestle Olympic champion Kurt Angle. After competing in the André The Giant Memorial Battle Royal during the WrestleMania 35 Kickoff, Gable's final RAW show appearances were spent in tag matches during the month of April. 205 Live (2019) Maintaining WWE's cruiserweight division weight-limit of 205 lbs or less, Gable debuted on the June 11 episode of 205 Live, during which he won a singles match against Gentleman Jack Gallagher via count-out. The following month on the July 16 episode of 205 Live, Gable defeated Gallagher in a rematch. Return to Smackdown (2019-present) After the 2019 Superstar Draft, Gable returned to the SmackDown Live brand. His early appearances involved backstage segments during which he would be secretly or directly antagonized for his alleged "smaller stature", by rivals including Elias and Gable's former tag team partner Shelton Benjamin. Gable made his in-ring return on the August 27 episode of SmackDown Live, featuring the return of the King Of The Ring Tournament. Gable advanced in the first round after eliminating Shelton Benjamin. The following month on the September 3 episode of SmackDown Live, Gable advanced in the quarter final after eliminating Andrade. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Ankle lock – 2015-present **''Chaos Theory (O'Connor roll transitioned into a bridging German suplex) – 2015-present *'Signature moves''' **Bow and arrow hold **Cross armbreaker while hanging on the rope **Diving clothesline **Diving crossbody **Diving headbutt **Cloverleaf **Rolling overhead mule kick **Dropkick **Headscissors takedown **Judo throw **Moonsault, sometimes to the outside **Multiple suplex variations ***''Alpha-Plex'' (Overhead belly-to-belly suplex) ***Exploder ***German ***Bridging Tiger *'With Jason Jordan' **'Finishing moves' ***''Grand Amplitude'' (Aided bridging high angle belly to back suplex) ***''Tech Fall'' (Electric chair lift (Jordan) / diving bulldog (Gable) combination) *'With Shelton Benjamin' **'Finishing moves' ***''Powerbomb (Benjamin)/''Diving Clothesline ''(Gable) ''combination *** *'Tag teams and stables' **Shoot Nation (w/ Angelo Dawkins, Jason Jordan, Sawyer Fulton & Tucker Knight) **American Alpha (w/ Jason Jordan) **Benjamin & Gable (w/ Shelton Benjamin) **Bobby Roode & Chad Gable *'Entrance themes' **'"Elite"' by CFO$ (NXT/WWE; July 29, 2015 – August 15, 2017; April 23, 2018 – present; used while teaming with Jason Jordan and in singles competition) **"Set It Off" by CFO$ (WWE; August 29, 2017 –April 16, 2018; used while teaming with Shelton Benjamin) *'Catchphrases' **''"Ready, Willing and Gable"'' **"Shoosh" (as a heel) **"Why are they in the match" ''or some variation (as a heel) Championships and accomplishments Amateur wrestling *'High School''' **Minnesota State Wrestling Champion (2004) *'International Medals' **World University Games silver medal (2006) **Pan-American Championships Gold medal (2012) **Gedza International silver medal (2012) **Pan-American Olympic Qualifier silver medal (2012) **Granma Cup Bronze medal (2012) **Dave Schultz Memorial International Gold medal (2012) *'Olympic Games' **Olympic Team Member (2012) **U.S. Olympic Trials Champion (2012) Professional wrestling *'Pro Wrestling Battleground' **PWB Championship (1 time) *'WWE' **NXT Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jason Jordan **WWE Smackdown Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jason Jordan **WWE Raw Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Bobby Roode External links * WWE.com Profile * Profile * Profile * Bett's Twitter Category:1986 births Category:2003 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Former amateur wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Minnesota wrestlers Category:American Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Heavy On Wrestling alumni Category:Minnesota Championship Wrestling Battleground alumni Category:Minnesota Independent Wrestling alumni Category:NXT Tag Team Champions Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:Olympic athletes